


Speak No Evil

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gore, Mutilation, Self-Destruction, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the second game update to Homestuck centered around Kurloz. Will add better description later for fear of spoilers.</p><p>Also, rated mature just to be safe since this is a bit...disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Not really spoilers for the story line of the update, but still could be partial spoilers. Also, may have some spelling or grammar issues, tried my best to find them all. Enjoy!

Blood just keeps coming out from between the seems but you keep chewing. You can’t stop, not after what you did, not after what you thought. How if you really were doing the Messiahs work they would never let you do something to her.

You chew harder and feel flesh split beneath your teeth as blood pours down your throat and out through the bindings of your mouth. They would never be enough to keep you silent, even with how tight you made the strands, you could still make the syllables inside the cavern of your mouth. Could still feel it moving against your fangs.

You will never makes those sounds again, never allow yourself to speak any evil to your Messiahs in any way. You will be good, you will follow, you will destroy the rage of the universe and leave it to the dark carnival of carnal pleasures and laughter that will never end once you complete your tasks. Yet you fucked up, questioned, and now you pour out your bodily elixir through your blasphemous mouth in repentance.

You finally feel the flesh fully sever, the traitor in your mouth being chewed by your own fangs. The gagging catches you by surprise as you go to swallow, but you manage it. The tip goes down as the jagged edge of the rest presses against the back of your teeth and lips.

 _If they were real, they would never have allowed this._ You sob once, a choked sound that pushes blood out through your slightly parted lips as you start chewing again. You will leave no bit left of the traitor in your mouth, you will never again speak evil, and you will never again hurt others because of your blasphemy. Because the one time you spoke evil, the one time you faltered, you hurt her.

The next section comes off and you swallow it almost serenely as the pain starts to turn to numbness and the blood looses its flavor. Your mouth is just cool, like lukewarm faygo, and for a moment you realize you will only ever taste it when it goes down your throat. That doesn’t matter much though as you bite again, and again, and again till your fangs can’t reach anymore.

It isn’t until the blood stops that you finally collapse back against the wall, staring at the ground and smiling as the blood drips from your sealed mouth. You paint a smiley face into the floor, making sure to fill in the nose with what dribbles between your lips. Its done, your pure again, you can resume your work to you Messiahs.

You are Kurloz Makara, and you will speak no evil.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I will be writing this guy a bit too much now...


End file.
